Metroids and Phazon
by Game2002
Summary: 3 Space Pirates are send on an assassinating mission, but they lost something important, which soon became a huge disaster. Finished
1. Default Chapter

Most of you might know me from the SSBM fanfic category. This is my first Pokemon fanfic. My pokemon characters are never based on the anime, it is based on the awesome Pokemon Adventures (called Special in Japan) manga. In case you didn't know, this manga already reached vol. 17 in Japan.  
  
Good cast  
  
Red: The cool and energetic trainer who loves pokemon very much.  
  
Green: Red's rival, but also a friend.  
  
Blue: This crafty girl enjoys flirting other boys.  
  
Yellow: Cute and shy girl who can read people's mind and heal wounds with just a touch.  
  
Gold: Proud and arrogant trainer who enjoys playing billiards.  
  
Crystal: An expert pokemon catcher. Prof. Oak's favorite helper.  
  
Misty: Cerulean gym leader, also Red's lovely girlfriend. Her hair is down like in Pokemon Gold/Silver.  
  
Lt. Surge: Vermilion gym leader and SS Anne's sailor. Foul-mouth but helpful.  
  
Erika: Celadon gym leader and college teacher. Love flowers.  
  
Blaine: Cinnabar gym leader. He created Mewtwo, who is now with the Smashers.  
  
Bad cast  
  
Punk: A Space Pirate send on an assassinating mission.  
  
Pix: See above.  
  
Pork: Dumb pirate. See above.  
  
METROIDS AND PHAZON  
  
Chapter 1: The Pirate Trio  
  
In outer space, there is a spaceship with Space Pirates inside.  
  
Pirate: Master Ridley is dead. He is killed by the Smashers.*  
  
* Read SSBM fanfic "Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces".  
  
Another pirate: REVENGE!!!!!!  
  
Pirate: Quiet.  
  
Another pirate: REVENGE!!!!!!  
  
Pirate: I said be quiet!  
  
Another pirate: REVENGE!!!!!!  
  
Pirate: (Shoots down Another pirate)  
  
Other pirates: *gasp*  
  
Pirate: Because they killed our leader, I say we... REVENGE!!!!!!!  
  
In Kanto...  
  
Red: Green, wanna go to that science fair in Celadon City?  
  
Green: Got nothing to do, so why not?  
  
Blue: Me three! I'm going to exhibit my x-ray visor over there!  
  
Back in space...  
  
Pirate: I have a mission for you 3.  
  
Punk: Killing is pleasure.  
  
Pix: We'll accomplish it.  
  
Pork: I'm tired.  
  
Pirate: I have a bottle of leftover Phazons from Tallon IV and a cage containing three Metroids inside. Go to Onett in Eagleland and find the Smasher's house. Pour the Phazon into their garden so the plants will mutate and take over their house. Also release these Metroids into their house so they can suck the Smashers' life out.  
  
Punk: Can't we just kill them during nighttime?  
  
Pirate: This way, the people of Eagleland will also have Phazon problems.  
  
Pix: Good plan.  
  
Pork: What's Phazon?  
  
Pix: You were in Tallon IV at that time, weren't you?  
  
Pork: I can't remember. All I know are those blue radioactive liquids.  
  
Pix: Those are Phazon!  
  
Pork: Oh, so that's Phazon. By the way, what does radioactive mean?  
  
Pirate: GET MOVING!!!!!!  
  
So the three got onto their ship and took off for planet Tooneria.  
  
In Celadon City...  
  
Crystal: I've decided to put at least 4 rare pokemons on display, but I got only three kinds, which is Blissey, Relicanth, and a Dunsparce. I need one more.  
  
Erika: There aren't many rare pokemons here.  
  
Crystal: Oh well...  
  
Outside...  
  
Punk: Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us where the Smashers live?  
  
Sir: I don't know the Smashers.  
  
Punk: Never mind.  
  
Pix: Let's ask someone else.  
  
Punk: Hey, mister. Do you know where the Smashers live?  
  
Mister: I've heard of them.  
  
Punk: Good, can you tell us where to find them?  
  
Mister: I heard that they live in Eagleland.  
  
Punk: I know they live in Onett, Eagleland. But where in Onett?  
  
Mister: I don't know that one.  
  
Pix: And one thing, is this place Onett?  
  
Mister: No, this is Celadon City. In fact, this isn't even Eagleland, but Kanto.  
  
Pix: I knew it! We came to the wrong country!  
  
Punk: Darn. Back to the ship.  
  
Pork: But I'm hungry.  
  
Punk: No time to care about food. (stomach growls) Okay, let's eat...  
  
Pix: But we don't have Kanto currency.  
  
Punk: We have foods back in our ship.  
  
Pork: I'm too tired to walk.  
  
Pix: Then you wait here while we go get the foods.  
  
Punk: And watch that Phazon and Metroid.  
  
The two went off. Gold passed by Pork and saw the Metroids.  
  
Gold: Wow! What are those floating jellyfishes?  
  
Pork: Metroids.  
  
Gold: Can they be new pokemon species? Is it yours?  
  
Pork: Well, yes.  
  
Gold: Do you want it?  
  
Pork: You want it? Give me food and it's yours.  
  
Gold: All right, here's my lunch.  
  
Pork: Thanks! Here ya go. Take good care of those Metroids. Remember not to let them escape.  
  
Gold: Got it! (Went off with the cage of Metroids)  
  
Pix: We're back. Here's your food.  
  
Punk: Where's the Metroids?  
  
Pork: It's like this. (Tells what happened)  
  
Punk: WHAT?!!?!??!!! YOU insert bad word here, HOW CAN YOU SELL THOSE METROIDS?????!!!!!!!!  
  
Pork: But I'm really hungry.  
  
Pix: We said we're bringing you food.  
  
Pork: I wanna eat foreign food.  
  
Punk: We must get those Metroids back!  
  
Pork: Fine. That kid who bought it wears a yellow cap and goggle. He wears a red shirt and yellow pants. I think he's also carrying a long stick.  
  
Punk: Let's get searching!  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Big Problem

Chapter 2: Big Problem  
  
In the Science Fair...  
  
Crystal: Gold, what are those?  
  
Gold: I bought them from some ugly alien. He called it Metroids.  
  
Crystal: They must be new pokemon species!  
  
Gold: I'm not sure.  
  
Crystal: Pokemon or not, I'm putting it on display!  
  
Blaine: Eh? Metroids? I heard of them before... I better contact her.  
  
In Eagleland...  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: Hello? Ah, the caller has a screen phone. Tell me, are you the one constantly calling Pizza Palace but always called to our house?  
  
Blaine: No. Don't you know me?  
  
Bowser: Don't know.  
  
Blaine: You have short memory. Anyway, I want to see Samus.  
  
Bowser: Sammy!  
  
Samus: Coming. (gets phone) Hey, you must be Blaine.  
  
Blaine: Good thing you remember me. I want to know more about these Metroid species.  
  
Samus: I'll be glad to tell you these dreadful beasts. They are very dangerous. They latch onto their prey and suck their life out. They feed on anything that breathe. They reproduce asexually and very quick, plus, they even evolve into more dangerous Metroids.  
  
Blaine: Sounds scary...  
  
Samus: Their weakness is ice, so freeze them with ice then use something explosive against it and it's dead.  
  
Blaine: Got it.  
  
Samus: And why did you ask me that?  
  
Blaine: Just curious. By the way, how's Mewtwo?  
  
Samus: He's very good. We always rely on him to do impossible tasks. We can't imagine a life without him. He is so...  
  
Dr. Mario: Mewtwo!!!! You ate my Vitamin C!  
  
Samus: Okay, at times...  
  
Blaine: That's all for now. (Hangs phone) Crystal, you better think twice about those Metroids.  
  
Crystal: I'll keep them inside the cage; it should be safe that way.  
  
Soon, the Science Fair started...  
  
Red: It's so crowdy here...  
  
Misty: I hate crowded place...  
  
Gold: Hey look, someone is dissecting a snake.  
  
Misty: Eewwww...  
  
Red: I thought they use frogs.  
  
Some guy: Frogs are out-of-date. Be happy I didn't use an elephant.  
  
Gold: Let's look in the electric section.  
  
Lt. Surge: (demonstrating) And if you insert this plug in here, you will get...  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
Lt. Surge: An explosion...  
  
Blue: Everyone, look! I have a x-ray visor! It can see through anything!  
  
Some guy: Can I try it?  
  
Blue: Go on.  
  
Some guy: (Puts on visor) WOOHOO!!!!!  
  
Blue: Don't look at me with that on!  
  
Blaine: I will now show a video about the human body.  
  
Yellow: Here comes the icky part.  
  
The TV shows...  
  
Barney: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blaine: What the?!  
  
Lt. Surge: Turn it off!!!!! (Smashes TV) There, that's that.  
  
Blaine: Where can I get a new TV?  
  
Crystal: These are rarely seen pokemons. See these jellyfishes? They are Metroids.  
  
Super Nerd: Wow!!! These would be great for my collection! How much do you sell?  
  
Crystal: Not for sell. These creatures are said to be extremely dangerous.  
  
Super Nerd: I can train them to be as nice as Clefairys.  
  
Crystal: I'll never sell it to you.  
  
Super Nerd: Please...  
  
Crystal: Get lost.  
  
Super Nerd: I'll pay you 90,000 coins.  
  
Crystal: I don't have that much interest in moneys.  
  
Super Nerd: I'll sell you my house.  
  
Crystal: Leave it!  
  
Erika: Those Metroids are attracting a lot of people.  
  
Yellow: Hey look, that Metroid looks as if it's breaking apart!  
  
One of the three Metroids evolved into an Alpha Metroid!  
  
Crystal: It probably evolved.  
  
Everyone: Woooooo...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Punk: There's the Metroid.  
  
Pix: But the crowd is blocking our way.  
  
Punk: If we barge through them and snatch it, they will surely attack us. So we have to wait until nighttime, when the fair is over, then go take it secretly.  
  
Pork: What do we eat for dinner?  
  
Punk: Shut up!  
  
Pix: Why don't we go take a look around?  
  
The 3 Space Pirates strolled around, and Punk tripped...  
  
Punk: Whoa!  
  
When he tripped, the bottle of Phazon flew into a fern and shattered. The fern has absorbed the Phazon!  
  
Punk: Wha...  
  
Pix: All is gone...  
  
Pork: Huh?  
  
Punk: The fern is going to mutate soon. It can even take over the entire building. Let's get out of here!!!!  
  
Pix: How about the Metroid?  
  
Punk: Talk about that later!  
  
So the 3 zoomed off the Science Fair. The fern starts to shake violently...  
  
Erika: Time to water the plants.  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Red: Dang! Someone got into my pocket and stolen my wallet! Good thing my pokemons aren't stolen.  
  
Misty: That's why I hate crowded places.  
  
HEEEEEELP!!!!!!  
  
Green: Did you hear that?  
  
Red: Yeah.  
  
Misty: What was that?  
  
Yellow: Watch out!  
  
Gold: Wha!  
  
What is it that they saw?  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Vine Terror

Chapter 3: The Vine Terror  
  
Vines are spreading all over the place like wildfire! They dig and break through anything that get in their way!  
  
Gold: What the hell happened?!  
  
Misty: Let's get out of here!  
  
Man-eating plants grow out of the vines.  
  
Everyone: AHHH!!!!!!  
  
Red: We'll fight them!  
  
Gold: Yeah! Pokemon vs. monster plants! Go, Typhlosion!  
  
Red: Venusaur!  
  
Green: Charizard!  
  
Misty: Get them, Starmie!  
  
Yellow: Butterfree!  
  
Their pokemons chopped down the vines and killed the monstrous plants, but they keep on respawning.  
  
Yellow: This is too much!  
  
Misty: Let's get out of here!  
  
They ran to the exit, only to find...  
  
Red: Curse! The exit is blocked by the thick vines!  
  
Crowd: We're all gonna die!  
  
Green: Charizard can burn through it.  
  
Suddenly, the ceiling in front of the exit falls down and blocks the exit!  
  
Gold: We're done for!  
  
Soon, the entire building becomes like a jungle. Inside was horrible; the plants killed many people by eating them and goring vines through their body.  
  
Lt. Surge: I got my tazer, and I will use it!  
  
He zaps one of the evil plants and fries it.  
  
Lt. Surge: Never mess with me! Hey! Who's there?!  
  
Red: Don't shoot!  
  
Green: Calm down.  
  
Lt. Surge: You kids should run to safety.  
  
Red: The exit is blocked up. We have to look for another exit.  
  
Lt. Surge: Not until we kill all these plants.  
  
Blue: We can set fire on them.  
  
Blaine: But we'll be burned alive if we can't escape.  
  
Crystal: Everyone! I must tell you this! The Metroid cage is broken!  
  
Blaine: So they escaped?  
  
Crystal: I fear that.  
  
Blaine: Great, we got more problems now.  
  
Erika: Can it be my fault? I just watered the fern and all of these happened.  
  
Red: No time to blame each other. We have to stay together as close as possible. I think we're the only survivors left.  
  
Somewhere in the building...  
  
Some guy: We're doomed...  
  
Some gal: This is frightening...  
  
Some guy: Let's find a window and jump out.  
  
Some gal: But we'll fall!  
  
Some guy: We'll have to climb down carefully. Hey, I think someone is in that room.  
  
Some gal: Be careful.  
  
The guy went into the room and...  
  
AAACCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
Some gal: What happened?!  
  
Something flew out and latched onto the gal's head and starts sucking her!  
  
Some gal: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yellow: I heard someone screaming.  
  
Erika: It's coming from the other side of the hallway.  
  
Gold: Let's go check.  
  
And they found...  
  
Misty: EEEEEK!!!!! (faints)  
  
Red: Misty, wake up!  
  
Yellow: Eeks!  
  
Lt. Surge: Someone's dead.  
  
They saw two dried up corpse.  
  
Blaine: The Metroids must have killed them.  
  
Crystal: The Metroids are dangerous.  
  
Yellow: There's something coming!  
  
A Gamma Metroid flies in!  
  
Gold: It's coming!  
  
Green: Pidgeot!  
  
The Pidgeot charges into the Metroid and knocks it off, but the Metroid fires a lightning bolt and zaps out Pidgeot.  
  
Green: What?!  
  
Lt. Surge: That Metroid can fire electricity!  
  
Blaine: Ice, use ice!  
  
Red: Misty, wake up!  
  
Blue: I'll handle this! Blastoise, use Ice Beam!  
  
Blastoise fires a cold beam towards the Metroid, but the Metroid is too swift. Soon, the Metroid flew off.  
  
Lt. Surge: After it!  
  
Gold: Right!  
  
Erika: Don't bother, I don't want to have troubles with it anymore.  
  
Misty: Uh? What happened just now? (Sees dried corpse) EEK! (faints again)  
  
Red: Misty!  
  
Blue: Let's get her out of here.  
  
Can they get out alive?  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Reporter: We bring you a frightening news about Celadon Science Lab being taken over by fast-growing plants. These plants are abnormal; they are hard to break and isn't easily burned. We are trying to break through these vines and rescue any survivors inside. The cause for this to happen is still unknown.  
  
Punk: The effect is stronger than I thought.  
  
Inside the building...  
  
Erika: I know, we can go to the roof and get help from there.  
  
Blaine: Then let's go.  
  
Blue: Should we use the elevator? I'm scared it isn't safe.  
  
Lt. Surge: If a blackout occurs, I can fix it.  
  
Red: And our pokemons can protect us.  
  
As they make their way through the hall, 3 Gamma Metroids and an Alpha Metroid appear!  
  
Crystal: More Metroids!  
  
Blue: Blastoise, Ice Beam!  
  
Misty: Starmie, Ice Beam also!  
  
They instanly freeze two of the Gammas.  
  
Blaine: Now use something explosive!  
  
Lt. Surge: I can do this! Magneton, Zap Cannon!  
  
The electric beam destroys the Metroids, only the other two remains. The Alpha charges at Yellow, but Crystal kicks it away then Starmie freezes it, followed by a Zap Cannon from Raichu.  
  
Yellow: Thanks for protecting me, Crystal.  
  
Gold: That Metroid got away again!  
  
Green: No time to care about it. Let's get out of this creepy place.  
  
Erika: The elevator is in this room.  
  
She opens the door, only to find 7 Metroids inside! Then she closes the door quick.  
  
Erika: We better not go inside.  
  
Crystal: Wait, aren't there only three? But we met lots of them.  
  
Blaine: They can reproduce asexually and very fast.  
  
Yellow: So there's probably a lot of them already.  
  
Then a vine wraps up Yellow and pulls her away!  
  
Yellow: Help!!!!!  
  
Everyone grabs her and tries to pull her back. Green sends out his Scizor to cut off the vine.  
  
Green: It can't be that hard. Cut hard!  
  
Scizor: (thinking) How can a vine be as hard as iron girder?  
  
But he got it cut anyway, then the vine withdraws into the heating vent.  
  
Yellow: I thought I'm done for.  
  
Erika: Now where'd that come from?  
  
Blaine: Look at the broken vine. There's blue liquid leaking out. What can this be?  
  
Lt. Surge: It must have been drinking Pepsi Blue.  
  
Red: Let's get moving.  
  
But two Zeta Metroids blocked their way.  
  
Red: More Metroids. Get the ice attacks ready!  
  
The Zeta pounces at Red!  
  
Red: AHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Misty: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!  
  
Blue: Blastoise!!!!!  
  
Blastoise grabs the Zeta and flings it away then freezes it in midair, then it falls down and shatters.  
  
Red: I'm almost dead...  
  
The other Zeta Metroid charges, but the Blastoise uses Ice Punch to freeze it.  
  
Lt. Surge: I'm getting mad at this! See my fighting skills!  
  
He punches the frozen Zeta and breaks it into pieces.  
  
Green: Boy, you're pretty strong.  
  
Erika: There's the elevator.  
  
They got into the elevator.  
  
Erika: We're going straight to 7th floor.  
  
Before the door closes, a giant hand holds it open! It's an Omega Metroid!  
  
Gold: Not another one!  
  
Misty: Starmie, Ice Beam!  
  
The ice beam just pushes the Metroid back, it keeps swiping its claw, trying to grab someone. Starmie blasts Hydro Pump at it and knocks it away.  
  
Erika: Quick, move up!  
  
The Omega charges at the elevator again, but they escaped before it reaches the elevator.  
  
Gold: Safe at last.  
  
But the elevator stopa moving!  
  
Yellow: I knew this would happen!  
  
Lt. Surge: I can fix it.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Red: Done yet?  
  
Lt. Surge: It seems like something is choking the main electric system.  
  
Misty: How do we get out of here?  
  
Lt. Surge: Someone's gotta open the door.  
  
He pulls the door open.  
  
Green: Man, you're strong.  
  
Erika: This is only 4th floor.  
  
Misty: Guess we have to climb the stairs.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Blaine: This floor is all about organism experiments.  
  
Gold: Cool, look at those animals samples inside those jars.  
  
Green: Jynx's hair!  
  
Red: I see a Pikachu tail!  
  
Yellow: Meowth lungs...  
  
Misty: These are scary... AHHH!!!!!  
  
Red: What?  
  
Misty: (already fainted)  
  
Blaine: Oh, that's a 7 month old fetus who died in the mother's womb. We preserved it.  
  
Crystal: By the way, where's Erika?  
  
Erika wandered somewhere else.  
  
Erika: Eh, what's this? Some grosteque head inside a jar.  
  
The head's eye moves...  
  
Erika: Huh?  
  
It happens to be a Zeta Metroid behind the jar!  
  
Erika: AHHHH!!!!!  
  
The Metroid jumps at Erika, who quickly grabs the Metroid by the hand and swings it off.  
  
Erika: Good thing I learned judo.  
  
Another Zeta Metroid appears!  
  
Erika: Oh no... Help me, Bellossom!  
  
The Bellossom puts the Metroid to sleep using Sleep Powder.  
  
Erika: Great going. Let's run.  
  
But the other Metroid that she threw away ran after her! Erika quickly ran to a cage and opens it, releasing an experimental Primeape. The Primeape beats up the Zeta Metroid.  
  
Erika: Thanks for saving me.  
  
But the Primeape stares at her fiercely.  
  
Erika: No, you're not gonna harm me.  
  
The Primeape looks even meaner and steps closer!  
  
Erika: Go away!  
  
Suddenly, an Omega Metroid grabs the Primeape and instanly crunches it, sucks its juice off, and swallows the body whole.  
  
Erika: Ahhhh... HELP!!!!!!  
  
Yellow: I hear Erika screaming, let's help her!  
  
Lt. Surge: The sound is coming from over there!  
  
Erika quickly hides into the cage, but the Metroid keeps smashing the cage.  
  
Erika: Get away! Don't harm me!  
  
The Omega tears down the cage. But the others came in time to save her. Starmie and Blastoise freezes the Omega Metroid while Red and Yellow's Pikachus blast it with a powerful thunderbolt to shatter it into pieces.  
  
Erika: Uh...  
  
Misty: You're safe now.  
  
Erika: Uh...  
  
Misty: What's wrong?  
  
Blaine: Look back...  
  
Another Omega Metroid is behind them!  
  
Red: Piece of cake, attack!  
  
But before Blastoise can attack, the Omega slaps it away, same thing with the Starmie!  
  
Blue: You dare hurt my Blastoise! Go, Clefable!  
  
Blue's Clefable uses Metronome, which results into... SPLASH!!!!  
  
Blue: Doh...  
  
Blaine: Run first!  
  
Green: Not until we fight! Rhydon!  
  
Green's Rhydon uses Horn Drill on Omega Metroid and badly severes it.  
  
Green: Run now!  
  
They quickly ran up the stairs. But when they reach the top, a vine grabs onto Yellow!  
  
Yellow: Help me again!  
  
Red: A vine got her again!  
  
The vine pulled her across the hallway.  
  
Blaine: It's heading for the meeting room! Quick!  
  
They ran to the meeting room and saw a huge monstrous fern!  
  
Erika: It's the fern I watered...  
  
Blaine: Maybe if we destroy it, the source of vines will be destroyed.  
  
Yellow: Help!!!!  
  
Gold: Save her before the evil fern eats her!  
  
Green: Scizor, cut the vine!  
  
Scizor: (thinking) Not that hard vine again...  
  
Green: Charizard, burn that giant plant!  
  
Blaine: I'll send my fire pokemons to help also!  
  
Scizor cuts off the vine and freed Yellow.  
  
Yellow: Thanks again...  
  
The fire pokemons attacks the monter fern, but it doesn't go down easily.  
  
Blaine: How can a plant not burn down easily?!  
  
Erika: I can't believe it!  
  
Lt. Surge: Let's try electricity!  
  
Blaine: It's no use. Plants resist electric.  
  
Green: Rhydon, drill through that fern!  
  
The Rhydon charges at the fern and bores a hole in it, causing blue liquid to ooze out!  
  
Blaine: It's that blue liquid again!  
  
Erika: The fern must have got in contact with that liquid and took over the entire building!  
  
Green: Charizard, blast into that hole!  
  
So Charizard breathes fire into the hole on the side of the fern.  
  
Red: It's working!  
  
Misty: Keep going!  
  
Green: Blast Burn!  
  
Charizard fires a huge column of fire and instantly destroys the monster fern!  
  
Everyone: We did it!!!!  
  
Blaine: The fern may be dead, but the fires are spreading!  
  
They got some extinguishers and put off the fires. After that, all the vines start to wilt.  
  
Gold: We did it...  
  
To be continued... 


	6. vs Queen Metroid

Final Chapter: vs. Queen Metroid  
  
The Phazon-infused fern is destroyed, so the vines all over the building wilted.  
  
Rescuer: The vines have wilted, let's go in and look for survivors.  
  
The ones inside...  
  
Blaine: Now we can leave through the door in first floor. The elevator is also working. Let's move out quick.  
  
They got to the elevator, went to the first floor, and found Metroids slaying the rescue team!  
  
Crystal: Not more Metroids!  
  
Metroids latch onto the rescuers and suck them dry as the rescuers shriek and scream horribly. Zeta Metroids pounce onto other people and tore off their skin. The Omega Metroid grabs a rescuer and bites off his upper half then threw the legs to the other Metroids.  
  
Misty: This is a horrible sight!  
  
Yellow: I don't want to see dead people!  
  
Lt. Surge: That's it! Let's show them whose boss!  
  
Red: Call out all our pokemons!  
  
They send out all their pokemons and fought the Metroids. The normal and Alpha Metroids were killed easily, so were the Gamma Metroids. The Zeta Metroids were hard, but they were all wiped out eventually. The Omega Metroid is left. Green's Rhydon uses Horn Drill to bore a hole in the Metroid's chest, then the other pokemons fired into the hole. The Metroid roared and explodes into pieces.  
  
Red: We did it!  
  
Lt. Surge: I knew we would win!  
  
Gold: Hooray for us!  
  
Suddenly, the floor cracks open and a long head stretches out and dragged in one of the nearby people! That person screamed for help, but was swallowed by the monster. The monster crawls out from the floor, revealing itself to be the strongest of all Metroids, the Queen Metroid.  
  
Red: A big one...  
  
Gold: This can be tough.  
  
Outside, the Pirates were watching.  
  
Punk: Our experiment to make Metroids evolve fast worked after all. That Metroid became a queen in just one day. Normally it would take one whole year to become one.  
  
The Queen tries to bite our heroes and also spit strange things at them. Their pokemons uses ice attacks, but it didn't do any good, even Green's Rhydon can't drill through Queen's body. The Queen lunges for Yellow!  
  
Yellow: Don't come near me!!!!!  
  
Her Pikachu quickly fires a beam into the Metroid's mouth, making it jerk back.  
  
Yellow: That's it! We'll fire into its mouth!  
  
The Metroids lunges at Surge, who quickly got a metal pipe and sticks it into its mouth to hold it open.  
  
Lt. Surge: This is it! ATTACK!!!!!!!  
  
All their pokemons use their strongest attacks and blast it straight into the Metroid's mouth. The Queen Metroid starts to glow, then it explodes into nothing!  
  
Red: We did it!  
  
Gold: We're the best!!!!  
  
Green: Nothing beats us!  
  
Blue: Yippee!  
  
Crystal: I thought we're done for.  
  
Erika: We put an end to these Metroids after all.  
  
Misty: I'm so happy!  
  
Everyone cheers for them happily, except...  
  
Punk: Mission failed... Back to our base.  
  
Pix: But they will get mad.  
  
Punk: Surely they won't kill us for this.  
  
Pork: I'm hungry...  
  
And so...  
  
Red: That was one frightening experience, but it's pretty fun.  
  
Green: You might die if you're not careful.  
  
Red: Though I wish the Metroids are tougher.  
  
Blue: They're pretty tough already.  
  
Red: That means you're a weak trainer.  
  
Blue: I got third place in the Pokemon League! You call that weak?!  
  
Red: Then let's battle and see who's stronger.  
  
Blue: You bet!  
  
Green: Enjoy.  
  
THE END... 


End file.
